De halve finale (deel 3)
De halve finale (deel 3) ''Vervolg: De halve finale (deel 2) Ryuga was aan het oefenen met Gingka en Myuu om zijn komende gevecht met Julian Konzern, de leider van Team Excalibur. Eindelijk zou hij zijn kans krijgen om Julian te verslaan en te bewijzen dat L-Drago de enige linksdraaiende bey is op de wereld. Ryuga oefende met Gingka en Myuu om te oefenen voor zowel een links- als rechtsdraaiende bey. Want Myuu's L-Drago kan door een kracht van haar bey haar combiwiel laten omdraaien, wanneer de bey nog spint, en dan draait zij linksom en als ze hem weer verandert, draait zij rechtsom. Dus is dat best wel handig. Ryuga zit er niet mee dat Myuu's bey ook linksom kan spinnen, want hij weet dat dat komt door de diamanten combiwiel. Julian daarentegen draait gewoon de lanceerder van zijn bey om en dan kan zijn bey linksom draaien. Dat haatte Ryuga nu net. De bey draaide niet linksom met zijn eigen kracht, maar door zijn lanceerder. Ryuga vond het onacceptabel. Daarom zal hij Julian een lesje leren en bewijzen dat L-Drage beter is dan zijn zogezegde 'speeltje'. "Ryuga, concentreer je." zei Myuu, die hem uit zijn gedachten schudde. Ryuga kwam weer tot bezinnen en concentreerde zich op het gevecht. De bey's vlogen op elkaar en Myuu en Gingka werkten goed samen. Je kunt ook niets anders verwachten van een koppeltje dat hopeloos verliefd op elkaar is. Zij verdeelden het werk prima en vielen om de beurt Ryuga aan. Maar Ryuga concentreerde zich niet echt op Myuu, maar op Gingka. Hij had nog steeds niet erg goed geaccepteert dat Myuu en Gingka samen waren. Dus hij viel alleen maar Gingka aan. En net op het moment dat hij Gingka met volle kracht wou aanvallen, kwam Myuu tussen beiden. "Ni-san! Je vecht niet alleen met hem! En laat dat er nu eens buiten! Accepteer het gewoon! Concentreer je nu op het verslaan van Julian oké!" riep Myuu die boos was. "Tss... Jij hebt geluk gehad." siste Ryuga tegen Gingka. Gingka kromp ineen bij de dreiging van zijn stem. Myuu gromde naar haar broer en hij grinnikte. Een kijk-boos-wedstrijd vond plaats tussen de twee Sama's. Gingka keek ernaar en vond het indrukwekkend. Hij vond dat zelfs als ze zo boos keken, hun ogen nog steeds net zo mooi waren. Na een tijdje van boos-kijken naar elkaar gaf Myuu het op en Ryuga glimlachte triomfantelijk omdat hij de wedstrijd had gewonnen. Myuu gromde nog eens, maar Ryuga vond het alleen maar amusant. Myuu richtte zich op Gingka en drukte teder haar lippen op de zijne. Ryuga gromde dreigend en gevaarlijk. Gingka kromp ineen terwijl Myuu alleen maar lachte. Ryuga schudde zijn hoofd en concentreerde zich weer op het gevecht. Hij zou snel tegen Julian kunnen vechten en hij was er klaar voor. "Ryuga, Myuu, Gingka! Het eten is klaar!" riep Madoka vanaf het balkon naar hun toe. "We komen!" riepen ze in koor. Hun bey's vlogen in de lucht en ze vingen hen op. Te samen liepen ze het hotel waar ze overnachte in Parijs binnen. Toen ze binnen waren, stal Ryuga een glaasje water van een ober en goot het over Gingka heen. Gingka, die druipnat was, vond het niet grappig en werd rood -van woede natuurlijk-. Ryuga lachte zich in een deuk. Myuu vond het ook best wel grappig en grinnikte. Gingka keek haar boos aan en ze leek het alleen maar grappiger te vinden. Gingka stamp voette naar de lift en Myuu rende naar hem toe. Hij schrok omdat ze zo snel hem had ingehaald. Ze glimlachte lief naar hem en hij keek naar beneden, beschaamd. "Hey, het spijt me dat ik je heb uitgelachen." zei ze speels verdrietig en grinnikte. Hij fronste. "Sorry, het is gewoon zo grappig." zei ze grinnikend en legde haar armen rond zijn nek. Hij maakte een strik rond haar lichaam en drukte haar naar zich toe. "Hoe kun je het me vergeven?" vroeg ze speels en was zo dichtbij dat hij haar koele adem voelde. "Ik vergeef het je als ik... een kus krijg." zei hij speels. "Is dat alles?" vroeg ze en trok een wenkbrauw op. Hij grinnikte. "Het is niet zomaar een kus." legde hij uit en ze keek verward. "Wat voor kus is het dan?" vroeg ze nog steeds verward. "We zijn in Frankrijk. Dus is het niet normaal dat het een French Kiss is?" fluisterde hij grinnikend in haar oor. Myuu's bloed verwarmde bij haar wangen. Ze bloosde en was sprakeloos. "Myuu?" vroeg Gingka bezorgd. Hij keek haar aan en hij schrok. Toen hij haar gezicht daar zag... Het was sprakeloos, rood aan de wangen en in een trance. Het was betoverend mooi. Hij bloosde even en schudde daarna zijn hoofd. "Myuu." zei hij en ramelde haar door elkaar. Myuu werd wakker geschud uit haar trance en ze bloosde nog steeds. "Eumh... Als je me zo dan kunt vergeven..." zei ze blozend en tuitte haar lippen al en sloot haar ogen. Gingka grinnikte en legde zijn vinger op haar getuitte lippen. Haar ogen vlogen open en ze was verbaad. "Ik vergeef het je altijd, Myuu. Zonder dat je iets hoeft te doen. Kom, ik denk dat we hier nu al wel een tijdje staan." zei hij grinnikend en trok haar mee naar de lift. Myuu keek om zich heen en zag dat Ryuga nergens te bekennen was. Hij was vast al naar boven gegaan, dacht ze. Ze gingen naar boven met de lift. Het duurde eeuwen voordat de lift ook maar de eerste verdieping bereikte. Myuu en Gingka zuchtten allebei omdat ze naar de achtste verdieping moesten. "Gingka..." mompelde Myuu en gluurde naar hem door haar ooghoek. "Wat, Myuu?" vroeg hij toen hij zich naar haar toe draaide. Ze bloosde opeens. "Niets." zei ze blozend en keek de andere kant op. "Myuu, wat wilde je zeggen? Zeg het me." eiste hij en draaide haar om. Hij keek haar verbaasd aan toen hij zag dat ze bloosde. "Waarom bloos je?" vroeg hij grinnikend. Myuu bloosde harder en keek naar beneden. Hij tilde haar kin op met zijn vinger. "Wat wilde je zeggen en waarom bloos je schat?" vroeg hij en toen hij schat zei, stopte Myuu's hart met kloppen. "Ik... Ik...wilde zeggen... eh... eigenlijk vragen... eh... wanneer... je me... die... ''French Kiss... gaat geven... eh?" vroeg ze stotterend. Gingka bloosde en grinnikte daarna. "Je krijgt hem nu wel." fuisterde hij lieflijk en kwam dichter- en dichterbij. Toen drukte hij hevig en passioneel zijn lippen op de hare. Hij zag dat Myuu genoot en duwde haar tegen de muur. Hij maakte van zijn vurige en passionele kus een French Kiss. Myuu kreunde en Gingka grinnikte. "Ik hou van je..." mompelde Myuu door de kus heen en Gingka grinnikte. "Ik hou nog meer van jou..." mompelde Gingka terug. "Ik hou het meest van jou..." mompelde Myuu terug. Gingka grinnikte en wilde een stapje verder gaan, maar toen ging de lift open en zagen ze een woedende Ryuga in de opening staan. Gingka en Myuu keken hem schaapachtig aan en gingen langzaam de lift uit. Ryuga greep Gingka vast en trok hem op zodat hij van de grond kwam. "Durf dat nog eens bij mijn zus te flikken en ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat je leven een hel word." en het was niet alleen een dreigement, hij leek het ook echt te menen. Gingka slikte en zelfs toen hij van de grond was, kromp hij ineen. Myuu sloeg haar broer waardoor hij Gingka op de grond viel. "Ni-san, ik beslis wat ik doe met mijn vriendje oké!" riep Myuu en Ryuga keek Gingka vernietigend aan toen hij het woord 'vriendje' hoorde. Gingka kromp weer ineen en verstopte zicht achter Myuu. Myuu keek Gingka ook boos aan en dat verbaasde hem en Ryuga ook. "En jij Gingtka moet eens dapperder worden en niet zo schijterig doen. Kom voor me op en verstop je niet steeds. Want ik wil geen relatie met iemand die niet eens probeert om de relatie in stand te houden. Dag." zei ze boos en liep richting hun verblijfplaats. Gingka keek bedroefd zijn vriendin na en stond op. Hij liet een traan ontsnappen en draaide zich naar Ryuga om. Toen hij hem zag lachen, werd zijn verdriet vervangen door woede. "Jij..." hij hapte naar adem. Het leek alsof iemand hem een klap had gegeven waardoor hij niet kon ademen. Hij zag rood van woede, maar Ryuga leek het alleen maar grappig te vinden. Gingka gromde en liep de verbaasde Ryuga voorbij naar binnen. Toen hij binnen was, keek iedereen hem even aan en at terug verder. "Waar is Ryuga?" vroeg Madoka en Gingka werd weer boos bij de naam Ryuga. Toen opeens hoorde ze Ryuga bulderen van het lachen. Allemaal keken ze verbaasd naar buiten en zagen dat Ryuga met buikpijn van het lachen op de grond lag. Pas na een paar seconden begon Myuu mee te lachen. "Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg Tsuki zich af. "Gingka... wilt... mij... kapot... slagen..." zei Ryuga nog steeds met buikpijn van het lachen. De rest begon ook te lachen en Gingka schaamde zich kapot en rende naar de kamer van de jongens. Myuu ging hem direct achterna en zag hem zitten snikken op zijn bed. "Gingka..." mompelde ze en legde haar hand op zijn schouder. Hij schudde het van zijn af. "Jij lachte ook." zei Gingka snikkend. Myuu voelde een steek van pijn. "Ja, en het spijt me. Gingka, echt waar." zei Myuu met spijt in haar stem. Gingka keek op toen hij een gesnik hoorde. Toen hij opkeek, zag hij Myuu huilen. "Myuu, huil je?" vroeg Gingka verbaasd. Myuu keek hem even aan en verstopte toen haar gezicht in haar armen. "Ik wil je niet zo zien." zei ze eindelijk en Gingka keek haar geschokt aan "Ik wil je niet zo verdrietig zien! Ik wil het niet zien!" riep ze en huilde harder. "Myuu, het spijt me." zei Gingka opeens en Myuu keek verbaasd op. "Niet huilen, schattie. Alsjeblieft." opeens stond Gingka's hart stil. Schattie. Ze noemde hem schattie. Toen begonnen zijn wangen warmer te worden en zijn hart bonkte als een bezetenne. "Myuu... j-je noe-noemde me sch-schattie..." stamelde hij verward. Myuu glimlachte breed en zijn hart begon nog sneller te bonken. "Ik hou van je." zei ze en drukte haar lippen zachtjes en teder op de zijne. "Ik ook van jou." mompelde hij door de kus. Myuu's hart begon ook sneller te bonken. Ze kuste hem vuriger en hij kuste haar terug. Opeens stopte ze. Gingka keek verbaasd en voor ij nog een vraag kon stellen, antwoordde ze. "We moeten gaan eten." zei ze en trok hem recht. Samen liepen ze naar de kamer van de meisjes waar ze gingen eten. "Ha, eindelijk zijn jullie er." zei Madoka die net klaar was met het eten op tafel te leggen "Jullie eten ligt er ook al hoor. Bij de lege plaatsen." tot Myuu en Gingka's grote geluk zaten ze naast elkaar. Met een grote glimlach gingen ze naast elkaar zitten. Gingka keek even opzij en zag dat Ryuga nog wat nalachte. Gingka fronste en gromde dreigend. Iedereen keek hem verbaasd aan en Gingka was zelf ook verbaasd. Nadat Myuu dat zei in de gang was Gingka vele stoerder en moediger geworden. Gingka boog zich beschaamd voorover en begon te eten van zijn eieren. Iedereen bleef hem aanstaren. Toen Gingka klaar was met eten en de rest nog niet, gaf hij Myuu snel een kus, deed zijn bord weg en verliet de kamer. "Dat was raar." zei Madoka opeens en begon te eten. "Hmm." was Ryuga met haar eens. Iedereen at zijn eten op en toen moesten Myuu en Ryuga dringend naar de WC en een paar seconde later waren ze weer terug. Er was iets met hun, maar niemand wist wat. Nou ja, Madoka kon het niet schelen dat er iets vreemds aan de hand is. Zo blij als een hoedje huppelde ze naar Ryuga toe en omhelsde hem. Ryuga lachte en kuste haar wang. "Straks is je gevecht." zei ze en keek hem in de ogen aan. "Ja..." mompelde hij en keek haar ook in de ogen aan. Dat was een van de dingen die hij het mooiste aan haar vind. Haar ogen. Ze waren groot, mooi, aquamarijn blauwkleurig, schattig en vol liefde als ze naar hem kijkt. Ryuga kon zichzelf niet meer inhouden en drukte zijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. Madoka grinnikte en kuste hem meteen terug. Ryuga trok Madoka dichter tegen zich aan waardoor ze op haar tippen moest gaan staan om ervoor te zorgen dat haar lippen op de zijne bleven. Ryuga opende zijn ogen en keek haar aan. Op een moment opende zij ook haar ogen en kruisten hun blikken. Dit moment was zo speciaal. Zonder iets te zeggen, zeiden ze tegen elkaar dat ze van elkaar hielden. "Euhm... Ryuga, er bestaan kamers. Als je er eentje nodig hebt, ga er dan eentje zoeken. We hoeven niet allemaal mee te genieten." lachte Kyoya en gaf Ryuga een duw met zijn elleboog. Ryuga beet per ongeluk op Madoka lip en ze vielen bijna om ver. Ze gingen uit elkaar en keken Kyoya boos aan. Weg was het moment. Weg was het speciale moment. "Kon je niet uitkijken, manuke?!" riep Madoka boos. "Ho, Madoka. Ryuga kan er niets aan doen." lachte Kyoya en Yu en Gingka lieten een gegniffel ontsnappen. Madoka bleef boos naar Kyoya kijken. "Ik had het ook tegen jou, manuke." zei ze en ging dichterbij een woedende Ryuga staan. "Kyoya, ik zou maar vluchten. Het lijkt alsof Ryuga je nu ter plekke in stukken wil scheuren." zei Gingka een soort ben bezorgd. Maar Kyoya lachte alleen maar harder terwijl Ryuga alleen maar bozer werd. Hij liet een diepe, akelige, enge, angstaanjagende grom ontsnappen. Kyoya, Yu en Gingka schrokken zich een hoedje van zijn grom en zijn alles vernietigende blik. Maar Madoka vond hem alleen nog aantrekkelijker. Ze greep zijn arm stevig vast en legde haar hoofd net onder zijn schouder. "Ik hou van je." fluistede ze en Ryuga grinnikte. "Ryuga," zei Tsuki die opeens verscheen "je gevecht gaat zo van start." zei ze en Ryuga knikte. Zijn gevecht met Julian zou snel plaats vinden. Eindelijk zou hij kunnen bewijzen dat L-Drago de enige linksdraaiende bey is op de wereld. Ryuga, Madoka, Gingka, Yu en Kyoya gingen de gang op. Ryuga's blik was geconcentreerd, serieus en oplettend. Madoka vond zijn gezicht toen nog mooier dan anders. Ze kon het niet laten en kuste zijn wang die lichtjes rood werd en fluisterde in zijn oor: ik hou echt heel veel van je. Hij grinnikte even en fluisterde dan met zijn lage, maar fluwele en zachte stem: ik ook veel meer van jou. Madoka werd zo rood als een kreeft en Ryuga grinnikte. "Hey tortelduifjes, komen jullie nog?" vroeg Kyoya lachend en ze zagen dat ze achterbleven. Ryuga knikte met zijn hoofd en trok Madoka verder. Ze liepen verder en verder. Tot ze eindelijk bij het stadion aankwamen. Waar het gevecht tussen Ryuga en Julian plaats zou vinden... "En dan nu dames en heren het gevecht waar jullie allemaal op hebben gewacht!!" riep de Blader DJ met zijn gebruikelijke Franse accent. Het publiek juichde al luid de naam van Julian terwijl Gingka en co. allemaal voor Ryuga juichden. "Het beslissende gevecht!!! Uit ons eigen team: Julian Kozern!!" terwijl de Blader DJ dit zei en wees naar de linkerkant van het stadion, kwam Julian Kozern uit de schaduw verschijnen "En voor het Japanse team: Ryuga!!" riep de Blader DJ terwijl hij wees naar de rechterkant van het stadion. Ryuga kwam rustig, stiller en angstaanjagender uit de schaduw tevoorschijn. En je zou zweren dat je een rode gloed rond hem zou zien. Kyoya en Tsuki snuifde. "Aansteller." dachten ze allebei en Ryuga grinnikte toen hij bij het stadion aankwam. "Wat lach jij nou?" vroeg Julian met een geïrriteerde blik. Daar moest Ryuga alleen nog harder van grinniken. "Niets joh." zei Ryuga, pakte zijn witte lanceerder en nam L-Drago uit zijn polsband. Julian nam zijn zwarte lanceerder en zijn bey Destroyer. "Je gaat verliezen Ryuga en ik zal bewijzen dat L-Drago niet de enige linksdraaiende bey is op de wereld." zei Julian plechtig en Ryuga grinnikt. "Ga je het bewijzen met dat stukje speelgoed? Ga je gang en je zult de concequenties ervan meemaken." zei Ryuga gemeen grinnikend. Julian snuifde. "Opschepper." dacht hij en Ryuga grinnikte. "Bladers, zijn jullie klaar?" vroeg de Blader DJ. Julian en Ryuga knikten allebei serieus, maar Ryuga grinnikte nog even. "Oké dan!!! 3, 2, 1!!!" riepen de Blader DJ en het publiek te samen. "Let it rip!!!" riepen Julian en Ryuga op hetzelfde moment. De beys landde allebei aan een andere kant van het stadion. De beys spinde met een volle snelheid en botste tegen elkaar met een uitbunderende kracht. Dit ging zeker een spannend gevecht worden... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Yu